


The Games We Play

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ponds have always liked to play games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a story/ship and a plot word and I'll write a three sentence 'fic' for you.  
> \- It's very similar to the Three-Sentence Fic-A-Thon, probably actually the same thing, and may or may not be over, I'm unsure. But if you're willing, I do need practice.  
> -I’ll take a whack at pretty much any fandom I know. But, here are some things that have been bouncing around my head lately: Sherlock, Marvel, Kingdom Hearts, Supernatural, Doctor Who.... etc. etc.  
> -There's always a huge chance that it will be more than three sentences. ...Just so you know. I fail at keeping fic that short.
> 
> [3] Doctor Who | Eleven/Amy/Rory | the games we play

For a long time, they won't touch him after River is born—after they discover who exactly she is. He supposes that to a human, it's only rational. Husband of their daughter, it might play with the mind a bit if one thinks too hard on the fact that he'd not only been present, but a _participant_ on the night that she'd been conceived.  
  
He is not human, and Time Lord's have lived far too long for their rules to be precisely the same as theirs, but it's close enough for the Doctor to realize that he's treading on thin ice. He's had wives before. Children. Lovers. Multiple lovers, but he blames that particularly habit on Jack.  
  
So they don't touch him, but they flirt on the edges. A touch here, an intimate caress there. River's much too clever for this fact to have passed her by, so the Doctor can only assume that she doesn't particularly mind. So they play games.  
  
The Pond's have always liked to play games.  
  
He wants to see what it'll take before they give in and concede defeat.


End file.
